Music is available to users over a wide range of devices, and has long been broadcast over radio frequency channels. Music may also be broadcast via multi-cast digital streaming. When enjoying music that is being broadcast, it can be frustrating to a user if the user begins listening while the broadcast is in the middle of a song or if the user is interrupted, and the user is unable to go back to the beginning of the song.